After surgeries, such as mastectomies, breast augmentation, and or surgeries in the torso area, patients often are sent home with implanted drains and instructions not to get the surgical area wet. Therefore, many patients are left with the uncomfortable option of sponge bathing or showering with difficulty as to not get their bandages wet and nowhere to comfortably place their surgical drains. For some patients this condition can last up to four to six weeks.
Conventional mastectomy and compression garments are not designed for bathing, nor do they include pouches for drains. Per the drain manufacturer's suggestion, patients are instructed to pin drains to their clothing. However, during a shower, for example, there is nowhere to pin the drains.
To overcome the many limitations of the prior art, an improved post-surgical garment is highly desirable.